never the same again
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Who would have thought a businesstrip could become so disastrous? Well not me that’s for sure, but I do know that Mokuba and I won’t soon forget this trip. It was a trip to hell to say the least.


**This is something I've been toying with for a long, long time and it wouldn't stop bugging me. Let me know what you think and maybe give some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seto or Mokuba, or the rest of the YU-GI-OH cast. I do own Chica, Chiro, Lilly, #1, #2, #3, #4, The fat guy who's the boss and the guy named John.**

**Chapter 1**

Who would have thought a business-trip could become so disastrous? Well not me that's for sure, but I do know that Mokuba and I won't soon forget this trip. It was a trip to hell to say the least. It al started with a business-trip to South-America.

Business in southern America wasn't doing so well and the representatives were extremely incompetent. Once again I was forced to go there myself. Mental note fire those idiots for getting me into this hell in the first place. Not wanting to leave Mokuba alone for 6 months, I took him along. We got on board of my private plane and headed for Brazil where the South American Head office of Kaiba corp. was stationed. Little did we know we would crash in the middle of a war zone………………………

Mokuba and I had gotten on board of the plane about two hours ago and we were taking it easy. Okay Mokuba was taking it easy, playing duel monsters with one of the flight attendants, I was busy working on my laptop. Mokuba had just finished putting the duel monster stuff back in our suitcase when the plane was suddenly thrown sharply to the left and we were thrown through the plane like rag dolls. "Mister Kaiba sir, we are being shot at." Came the pilot's voice shakily over the intercom. "What?" I yelled angrily. But my pilot never answered the entire plane started shocking and we were once again being thrown through the plane, I felt like a god damn pinball. After that everything went black.

The next thing I remember I was in the corner of a tent and I heard many voices speak in different languages. (in case you care, yes I understood every word they said, I speak over 23 different languages.) "Hey, will ya look at that?" Said #1 "He don' look like he from here, what a you think John? #2 said. "Maybe he a tourist? He sure protective o the lill' one." The guy named John said. "Ya think da boss'll let us have 'em?" #3 said.

I pulled Mokuba close to me and felt him huddle up to me trembling in fear. I didn't trust these guys, not at all. They were creeping me out and that means a lot since I'm not easily creped out by something.

"Boss said to bring him to him, when they wake up." #4 who just walked in said. Then I was roughly pulled to my feet as I held onto Mokuba. I wasn't going to leave him with these creeps. "Come on kid, let go. petit has to stay here with. Boss wants only you." #4 said with his French accent. "No I won't go unless he comes with me!" I told them in Japanese. I didn't trust them at all so I decided to only speak Japanese to them. "Seto I'm scared." Mokuba whispered to me also in Japanese. #4 sighed deeply then he pulled out a cell-phone. "Yeah boss? He don't speak English. Some kind a crazy language, Chinese or something. He won't let go of the little one. Huhuh, yeah okay." He turned off the phone. "Boss says to bring them both. Chica can make him talk."

So Mokuba and I were led to another tent. We both blinked in the bright light of day as it had been unusually dark in the one we woke up in. Once inside we saw another man. He was fat and smoked cigars. Mokuba coughed, he was allergic to smoke which is why I usually don't let him attend my meetings. "Please stop smoking, my brother is allergic to it, he'll get ill." I said still in Japanese. "Chica do you understand what he's saying?" The fat guy asked.

A girl walked out of the shadows towards us. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes, her skin is tanned. Judging by her clothes she's native American. She had a long slender figure and was about my age. "He speaks Japanese, he wants you to stop smoking his brother is allergic to smoke and he's growing ill of your cigar." She said. The fat guy growled but put the cigar out in the astray on his desk. Then he had #4 bring out my laptop. "Tell him." He ordered Chica, she nodded. "He wants you to open it for him, he wants to know what's on that laptop." She said in Japanese.

I nodded and walked up to the laptop. As I did so #4 grabbed Mokuba's arm and tried to drag him away. "SETO!" Mokuba cried as he held onto my arm. "No Mokuba! Let him go!" I yelled at the man. When he refused to let go of Mokuba I hit him square on the nose. Bleeding like hell he dropped to the ground. John felt for a pulse. "He's dead sir. Broken nose bone right up the brains." I pulled Mokuba against me and glared at all who were in the room. The fat guy angrily got up and tore Mokuba away from me and pushed a gun against his head. "Open it!" He yelled while Chica translated. I hurried and inserted the code to open my laptop and input the password all my work is in Japanese anyways so they won't suspect that I understand them perfectly well. Then I stepped back and looked at them. The fat guy pushed Mokuba back into my arms and I watched as he again growled in frustration and yelled at Chica to do her work.

"He's a businessman from Japan sir, he owns a company called Kaiba corp. and he does business throughout the world. These are all of his business files and the files from his employees from all over the world all neatly translated for him by said employees. Nothing more then sales rates for his company. He makes virtual reality games. Sir." Chica said reading through my files. "Gah! This is all useless!" the fat guy screamed as he threw the laptop at my head. "Lock them up with the other 2 we'll see what we can use them for.!" With that he left the tent. Mokuba and I were dragged out by #4 as Chica followed and told us our fate.

We were led to a different tent once again. It was even darker in this one and it smelled like old blood. In the back was a steal cage with 2 children in it they sat huddled together and looked up as we entered. "Chica?" Came the hoarse whisper from the tallest of the 2. "It's okay, they have 2 new prisoners which will join you. They speak Japanese." Chica said in their language, which I guessed was hers as well since she didn't have an accent when she spoke it like she had with the other languages she spoke since we met. #4 opened the prison cell and pushed us in before closing it and leaving. It was then I noticed that Chica had been 'thrown in' with us.

"I'm only a slave who just so happens to be good with languages." Chica said sadly in Japanese. "Chica, who are they?" Asked the smaller of the 2 children. "Lilly, these are Mokuba and his brother Seto." Chica told the little girl. "konnichiwa Mokuba.(good day) " Lilly said. "Watashi wa Lilly desu. (I am Lilly.)" I was slightly surprised to hear the little girl address my brother in fluent Japanese, but I didn't show it. I continued to watch as my brother and the 2 younger children played with one another.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this war." Chica said. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked unsure as to what she was apologizing for. "My people lived on this island for many generations, we lived here in peace and prosperity for as long as I can remember. Until they came." Chica explained. "They?" I asked. "The outsiders, from across the sea, at first they came looking for food in the jungle, but soon one found our houses and they came looking for us. They stole from our tombs and from our houses and when we retaliated they started to kill our people, but we were strong and forced them back to the shore side. Then the real attacks started, they'd come with large numbers and attack our villages one by one. Killing everyone, but keeping the women and sometimes the children too. They would post guards on the beach that would shoot at any planes passing by to low in the sky. This was done because they feared that their leader might catch wind of the operations taking place here." Chica said sadly. "How long has this war been going on?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity. "My grand father was 40 when they started, he is now 98. So that's…" Chica said. "58 years." I said softly. 'Half a century long and all of their lives, these kids never knew anything other than war and fear. I wonder how long they've been captive.' These and more thoughts went through my mind as I watched Mokuba play with Lilly and the boy who introduced himself as Chiro.

**That's the first chapter of yet another story. Please tell me what you think. If I didn't translate the little sentence Lilly says in Japanese correctly let me know please! The title will become clear by the end of this fic. I hope. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
